


Stress Relief

by xReaper666x



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Warning: smut, 18+, threesome, swearing, more smut
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo & Javier Peña, Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You, javier pena/reader/horacio carrillo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: smut, 18+, threesome, swearing, more smut

How your night ended up going this way, you had no idea. You were sitting in Horacio Carrillo’s office with Javier Peña having a glass of scotch as you all talked about every fucked up thing happening in Medellín. The more you lot talked the angrier you would become until you said the three of you needed stress release.

“Stress release?” Peña asks smirking at you from the chair next to yours.

“Yeah, drinking, running, fighting, or my personal favorite, sex,” you reply to him finishing your drink, wanting more, “something reckless that takes all the weight off your shoulders and just lets you relax after.”

“Sex sounds good,” Carrillo comments, “but no one is stupid enough to fuck a cop from this department in fear for their lives from Escobar.”

“Not even a hooker?” You ask raising an eyebrow.

“Not even a hooker,” Carrillo confirms.

“Fuck, hey Javi, think you can get one of your hooker friends to fuck Carrillo?” You ask turning to him, grinning as Carrillo’s glare burns a hole through you.

“I would say yes, but they’re too scared of the repercussions, they are barely responding to my calls now,” Javi states shaking his head grumpily.

“Fuck sucks for you guys.”

“What about you?” The two men ask in unison.

“I go to a bar and get a few regulars I’ve frequented, people don’t expect a female DEA agent to be looking for a hookup,” you smile.

“Or you could fuck us,” Javier jokes and you snort as Carrillo raises an eyebrow between the two of you.

Somehow, that snowballed into your current position. Carrillo is currently cleaning off his desk as Javier is kissing you and unbuttoning your pants. Once Javi removes your pants and panties throws them across the room Javi grabs you bellow your ass and places you on the desk. Moving back to pull his clothes off, Carrillo steps up behind you, pulling your shirt off and unhooking your bra, leaving you naked as they undress.

“I want her smart mouth,” Carrillo states, “you can have her pussy, but for all the times she’s talked back to me, I deserve this.”

“It’s not gonna stop me from being a smart ass,” you comment looking over your shoulder at him.  
Carrillo pulls your face to his, kissing you hard before pushing you to lie down on the desk. You’re on your back with your head hanging off when you realize your eye level to Carrillo’s monster cock. He reaches forward and squeezes your jaw.

“Open your mouth for me,” he says gripping you tighter.

You open your mouth and without warning Carrillo rams his dick down your throat hard before pulling out fast. You almost gagged but he went so fast your body barely had time to react. As Carrillo sticks the tip of his cock near your mouth and you grab it at the base, licking the tip causing him to groan. 

You can feel Javier raise your legs as he runs his hands up them before reaching your core, he moves his hands to the outside of your thighs as he kneels to lick you, running his tongue over your clit before standing.

“I don’t think you understand how long I dreamed of taking you,” he states inserting two fingers into your pussy.

You’re running your tongue along Carrillo’s frenulum as you feel Javi pump his fingers inside you a few times. Circling the tip of his cock, you gently tug him closer to you so he could thrust his cock into your mouth. Bracing your hands on Horacio’s thighs, you loosen your jaw and hollow your cheeks as he begins to fuck your face, grunting the whole time and squeezing your breasts as hard as he can.  
You feel Javier run his cock along your slit as he lines himself up with your opening. As he first enters you, he’s gentle, but when he gets about halfway in he thrusts his hips as hard as he can, causing you to squeal and jerk forward, accidentally deep throating Horacio’s cock, causing him to groan. Javi moves your legs up so they’re resting on his shoulders and begins pounding into you hard, one hand on your hip while the other knocks Carrillo’s hand off your tit and he grabs it. All you can hear is grunts and groans as they both pound away in you.

Carrillo pulls back slightly and you begin breathing through your nose, knowing he’s about to lose control and have you deep throat him continuously until he comes. No sooner did you prepare yourself that Carrillo pushes into you, he develops a hard fast rhythm that will leave your throat sore tomorrow. You move one hand off his thigh and use it to begin massaging his balls, causing his pace to become frantic.

“Joder, y/n, vas a hacer que me corra rápido (Fuck, y/n, your going to make me cum fast).” Carrillo groans as he moves his hand from your tit to the side of your throat. “I can see my cock moving in and out of you,” he gives you a light squeeze, “I can feel it too, Peña, feel this.”

Without losing his rhythm, speed, and force, Javi reaches up and places the hand on your tit onto your throat.

“Fuuuuck,” he groans, moving faster, “that’s fucking hot, look how deep you’re going.”

With your one hand on Carrillo’s thigh, you dig your nails into his flesh causing him to hiss and shove forward as hard as he can, pushing you hard into Javi’s cock. You can feel Carrillo tensing under your hand as his cock begins to throb and he comes inside you. As he slowly pulls out you can feel jets of cum coat your throat and mouth until just his tip remains, flooding your mouth with all the cum that remains. When he finishes he collapses on his chair panting.

Javier reaches up and grabs your shoulder, pulling you to sit up as he drops your legs to his waist. You wrap your legs around him as he begins hitting you at a new angle, the light amount of hair tickling your clit. Javi sticks two fingers in your mouth having you suck on them before moving them down to rub on your clit furiously. 

You begin moving your hips against Javi’s as circling them slowly as grabs your face as kisses you. You can feel your orgasm growing and can tell he’s close.

“Come with me,” he says against your lips, “fucking cum with me y/n.”

You come hard pulling Javier as close to you as possible as you feel his release flood your insides. Javi holds you close to him, when he finishes, nuzzling his face into your neck. You feel something soft hit your hand and see your clothes sitting next to you. Javi raises his head and grabs your panties and pants, handing them to you as he pulls out, hissing at the sensation. He flops into the chair behind him and you pull your panties up your legs, feeling him slowly dribble out of you, pooling on the cloth keeping it held there. Once you pull your pants up, Carrillo walks to your side handing you your bra kissing you before you can put it on, and taking one more squeeze of your breasts. 

When everyone is dressed the three of you just sit there not talking, thinking about what happened.

“That was fun,” you say breaking the ice.

“It was,” Javi responds.

“A perfect way to release the stress,” Carrillo nods while leaning against the desk smoking his cigarette.

“How about we make this a weekly thing?” You inquire.

“Sounds good,” both men agree as you leave.

Once you get home you begin changing for bed. Pulling your underwear off you feel as more of Javi’s cum leaks out and down your thighs, ‘oh yeah’ you think ‘this was definitely a good idea. Maybe next time they’ll both take me there.’


	2. Stress Relief 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, three some, swearing
> 
> Requested: Yes, literally 2 words - PART 2

It was another long day and Javier Peña, Horacio Carrillo, and you were back in Carrillo’s office drinking whiskey and smoking. Entering the office, you took the glass Carrillo offered you and threw yourself on the couch, groaning as your body relaxed into the cushions while Javi sat in a chair across from Carrillo’s desk. At first, none of you talked to each other, trying to let the stress of the day fade away, not that it worked. You almost had three sicarios today, but they led you into an area that you wouldn’t be able to escape from if you’d arrested those men, meaning you had to let them go, angering everybody as you left.

“The people keep defending them, I don’t understand why,” Javier grumbles from his chair.

“They consider the bastard a saint,” Carrillo snaps, “the public will do what they can to protect him and his people.”

“It’s all just a public relations game,” you say sitting up and looking at them, “one day he’ll mess up big and people will turn on him. But right now the people believe he helps the poor better than the government.”

“It’s going to bite them in the ass,” Carrillo snarls before slamming his fist on the desk.

“We’ll get them,” Javier replies, “it’s just a matter of time, and we’ll make sure it sticks, none of that cushy prison shit for them.”

“All right, enough of this I want to relax, not whine like a bunch of bitchy little girls,” you say walking to the desk to refill your glass. “We’re doing what we can right now and we will figure it out, but now we drink and laugh and calm the fuck down…I think I’m a little tightly wound tonight.” You finish, plopping down in the chair next to Javi.

“I need a good fuck,” Javi groans rubbing his hands down his face.

“No hookers?” You ask smirking at him.

“No, its as if Carrillo’s no touch contracts with them and other women have spread to me.”

“Hey bastardo, míralo (hey you bastard, watch it),” Carrillo growls at him as Javi laughs.

“So,” you start looking at Carrillo, “still no luck.”

“The last person I fucked was you.”

“That was a month ago.”

“Don’t I know it.” Carrillo groans tilting his head back as Javi nods.

“You too Javi?” You ask grabbing the whiskey bottle from behind Carrillo and filling your glass.

“Yep, no one even answers their door for me now.”

“Fuck it,” I say throwing back the contents of my glass before setting it down, “take off your clothes, let’s do this.”

“Really?”

“I like sex too, you guys are good so, why not, we did it once let’s do it again.”

You pull your shirt off as both men begin to undress and you have to admit to yourself, this would be one hell of an arrangement to make permanently, at least for a while. Once you unhook your bra, Carrillo undoes your pants and pulls them down along with your panties, placing them on his desk. While you’re helping him remove his clothes he leans in to kiss you and massage your tits, squeezing gently at first. He maneuvers your body so you are now standing in front of his desk as he steps out of his pants.

Carrillo continues to kiss you as he feels your body and reaches down to insert two fingers into your pussy, pumping them a few times before he determines your wet enough. Spinning you around and bending you over the desk, he pushes his thick cock into you, leaning over you to hold you in place. When he straightens up he begins thrusting in you causing you to moan. You look up to see Javi watching you while stroking his cock, eyes dark with lust as Carrillo takes you around the waist and pulls you to sit on his lap when he drops into his chair. In this new position, you’re able to bounce on him while he thrusts into you. Looking over at Javier again, you see him walk around the desk so he’s standing in front of you. Javi picks up your legs and spreads them wide, hooking them over the chair arms so they stay in place. Carrillo tilts your hips forward a little and stops pumping into you as Javi gives his cock a few more strokes and lines up with your pussy pushing in. You gasp at the feeling of yourself stretching to accommodate both of them while reaching your hands out to grab both men as you try to catch your breath. Each man has a long thick cock that can stretch you a bit on their own, but this was indescribable and your body instantly begins to shake in pleasure.

“F-f-fuck…” you moan rolling your head back against Carrillo’s shoulder.

Once Javi sinks inside of you fully he holds still and leans against you which causes him to sink a little deeper, something you didn’t know was possible, as Carrillo grips your tits hard, panting heavily behind you. Giving you a quick kiss on the mouth Javi begins hammering into you hard as Carrillo gives you small pumps. Carrillo moves one hand off your breast and wraps it around your throat, squeezing hard enough that you tense your whole body, squeezing their cocks with your pussy. Javi reaches a hand up to grab your tit as he pushes one of your legs wider and holds it there. You’re too busy focusing on the feeling of both men fucking you to be aware of anything else, when you feel a sharp pain in your back and realize that Carrillo bit you before moving to another spot and biting down, sucking the skin after, making sure to leave a bruise. Javi leans down to press his forehead to yours as he groans at the feeling of being inside you with another man. Moving his head to your shoulder he bites down hard enough you think you’re bleeding before sucking on the spot when he releases and moves to your collar bone, repeating the process.

“You don’t think I’d let Carrillo be the only one to mark you did you?” He asks smirking.

You grin right back at him and reach out pulling him closer, leaning your head forward you bite down and suck on his chest over his sternum, making sure it would bruise while you scrap your nails down his back. The feeling causes Javi to groan and thrust into you harder than before as he begins to set a brutal pace. You lean back into Carrillo who still has his hand around your neck; you can feel him tense as he’s getting close to his release. Bringing his hand down from your other tit, Carrillo begins rubbing your clit viciously causing you to throw your head back as he places his on your shoulder, biting into your skin. Javier moves a little closer to you as he picks up his speed and you reach down to massage his balls.

“Más duro, jódete más fuerte, Peña (harder, fuck her harder, Peña),” Carrillo growls as Javier shifts his stance and moves both of your legs as wide as he can. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about taking you like this since the last time Hermosa.”

“And I don’t think either of you realize how bad I wanted you to take me like this, fuck,” you moan as your body begins to tighten and heat up.

“I never wanna leave this,” Javi grunts while pounding away in you.

The three of you are so close to your release that the fucking becomes erratic as both men start moving harder and harder causing you to scream silently as Carrillo squeezes your throat tighter, to stop the noise. Javi has both hands on your hips as he begins moving you up and down in sync with their thrusts, the movement causing your tits to bounce, which he can’t take his eyes off of. Suddenly, Carrillo stops and pushes up as hard as he can and you feel warmth spread inside you as he lets out a low groan. The feeling pushes you over the edge and you come, your eyes rolling back in your head, and you squeeze their cocks with your pussy, which causes Javier to come as well panting in your ear as he bites your jaw. As you come down from your high, Javi lies against you, keeping both him and Carrillo held tightly inside of you while he catches his breath. Once he pulls back a little, he reaches to the desk to grab your panties, he pulls both of your legs in front of you and pushes your knees to your chest so he can put your panties over your ankles. Pulling out but leaving Carrillo inside of you, he lowers your legs as he pushes the panties up, when they reach your hips Carrillo lifts you off him and Javi pulls your panties into place.

“So you can keep both of us inside you till you get home,” Javier says giving you a wink and kiss, handing you your pants.

All three of you get dressed and both men sit down smiling at you as you squirm, slightly uncomfortable from the feeling of cum and wetness inside of your clothes. Grabbing the glass of whiskey Carrillo offers you, you flip him off causing everyone to laugh as Javi reaches between your thighs to rub your core and see if he can feel any wetness coming through.

“At the risk of sounding to forward,” you begin squeezing your thighs together to trap Javi’s hand so he can’t move it and smirking at the disappointed look on his face, “I say we make this at least a weekly adventure.”

“I’ll agree to that,” Javi says smiling at you then looking to Carrillo who nods his head in agreement.

Just then, Carrillo’s phone rings, answering it he watches as Javi tries to keep rubbing you while looking in your eyes, attempting to get a reaction.

“That was the President, he wants one or two DEA agents and myself to meet with an advisor passing through town,” Carrillo says hanging up the phone.

“When?” You ask smacking Javi’s hand away.

“Right now, apparently he has some intel we need.”

“Great,” you sigh grabbing your gun.

“What’s wrong y/n?” Javi asks smirking, “not into meeting informants this late?”

“I don’t mind the meetings; I’d just rather not meet someone the President of Colombia sent to us while waiting for cum to soak through my clothes.” You grumble heading to the door.

“If we get done with this fast, maybe the three of us could have a quickie in the car,” Javier says smiling.

“If so,” Carrillo begins, holding his hand on the doorknob, “I get her ass.” He says winking at you as the three of you leave.


	3. Stress Relief - Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, 18+, pure smut
> 
> Requested: Yes

None of us were able to enjoy our time in the car when meeting the advisor, he was there before we arrived and demanded an escort to where he was staying as soon as we received what he had. After turning everything over, we each went our separate ways and were too busy to see each other or take a break until the following week. Currently, you’re pissed at the typical bullshit and politics preventing you from doing your job, without explaining anything you barge into Carrillo’s office, see Javier sitting with him and immediately lock the door, ripping your shirt off as you spin around.

“I’m not gonna bullshit with you right now,” you say throwing your shirt and bra on the chair next to Javi, “take your clothes off and let’s fuck, then we can dick around.”

Without missing a beat, both men jump up and begin undressing as you toe off your shoes and pull off the rest of your clothes off, sitting on the desk and spreading your legs as Javier places himself in between them. 

“You're already wet,” he says, smirking at you as he runs his hand over your pussy.

“I’ve been pissed all day and began daydreaming about fucking away my anger, of course i’m wet,” you deadpan grabbing his dick and giving a light squeeze causing him to groan in pleasure at the roughness as you begin stroking his dick while he wets it with your slick.

Feeling Carrillo approach you from behind, he moves your hair aside and gently bites the back of your neck while he squeezes your breast with one hand and dips the other into your core.

“As I said last time,” Carrillo begins, soaking his cock with your juices, “I get your ass this time.”

Maneuvering your body to the corner of the desk, so both he and Javier can enter you, Javier gives you a quick kiss on the mouth before pushing inside, groaning in pleasure at the feeling of your slick, molten core. Pulling you tighter to him, he pushes your hips back further, when you feel a wet finger push inside your virgin bud.

“Have you ever taken anyone back here?” Carrillo asks, adding a second finger gently, causing your back to arch at the pressure.

“No,” you groan, not in pain yet, but knowing there will be some, “you’re the first.”

You can’t see it, but that makes him smile as he gently moves his fingers in and out of you. Eventually, he deems you adjusted enough, or he’s just impatient, when he removes his fingers and places the tip of his freshly wet dick at your puckered entrance.

“Relax,” Carrillo mutters, “take a deep breath and relax, just let me in.”

Chuckling to yourself, you’re about to give a snarky comeback when Javi kisses you deeply, pulling your attention away from everything. Every muscle, worry, piece of anger, and all the tension melts away as you focus on the kiss. Feeling intense pressure bordering on pain as Carrillo pushes into you slowly. When he’s all the way to the hilt both men stop moving, waiting for you to adjust to both of the men inside of you. It’s different, errotic, and makes you hornier by the minute. You can feel both men deep inside you.

“Move, both of you,” you announce over the sound of them panting, immediately receiving a reply of both men pumping in and out of your body.

You rock your hips back and forth, doing your best to grind on the men as they screw you. Carrillo pushes you forward, off the desk into Javier's arms, causing you to gasp and wrap your arms around Javi’s neck, being held up by him and both their dicks. Carefully making sure he doesn’t pull out of you, he moves everyone to the middle of the desk and sits down on it. You move your legs up on either side of his, so you're straddling him with your shins resting on the desk, leaving your back against his chest. In this new position, you can contribute more, rising your body up and down on their cocks.

“F-Fuck yeah baby,” Javi grunts, the vein in his neck throbbing as he tries to hold back, “just like that.”

“Faster,” you moan clawing Javier’s chest and Carrillo’s thigh, “fuck me harder and faster.”

Both men pick up their pace, Javi looking more relaxed now that he doesn’t have to hold back anymore. The only sounds that can be heard inside the office are the pants of every one and skin slapping skin as your ass bounces off Carrillo’s ass and Javi’s hips slam into yours as you tilt them forward for him each time he thrusts into you. 

“I...can’t...tell...who’s enjoying...this...more…” you pant as you bring your hands up to rest on Javi’s shoulders.

“I’m pretty sure I have the best view to accompany me,” smirks Javi as he stares at your breast, moving one hand from your hips to squeeze it.

“No way gringo,” Carrillo chuckles, “”the view back here is incredible.” He laughs, throwing your hair over your shoulder, causing Javi to bat it back at him.

You can feel your orgasm approaching rapidly as you move your hands so they scrape over Javi’s shoulder blades. Closing your eyes, you get lost in the feeling of euphoria as both men pummel you, chasing their own release. The first shudder of your climax over takes you and soon your entire body is shaking violently as you cum around them, squeezing so tight you think your body will break their dicks off. They move faster keeping you at your peak of pleasure for what feels like hours until you’re finally pushed over into another orgasm, this time, both men following you.

Javi is the first to cum, squeezing you against him as he thrusts into you as hard as he possibly can, and you grind yourself on him, trying to drag his pleasure out as you feel rope after rope of hot cum enter you and coat your walls. Carrillo follows soon after, pushing so hard he stands and pushes Javi further into you, something you didn’t think was possible, as his warm jizz floods through you. Standing there, held up by the two men, all of you pant and groan before they very carefully place your feet on the ground and slowly pull out of you.

Grabbing your clothes, you realize you're in the same position as last time, stuck in the office still slick and sticky from the two of them because you can’t clean up. 

“We really should move this to an apartment,” you groan as you pull your panties and pants up, “that way I can clean up and not get stuck like this.”

“I don’t see a problem,” Javi says as he lights you and him a cigarette, already dressed and relaxing in his chair, “I think it’s hot.”

“How about someone comes inside you and you tell me if it’s ‘still hot,’” you gripe while taking a drag from your cigarette.

“I’ll pass.”

Before you could say anything more a knock on the door got your attention. Everyone’s needed somewhere else and your conversation can’t be continued until next time.

“Same thing next week?” Carrillo asks as the three of you leave.

“Sounds good,” you and Javi reply.

Unfortunately, that never happened as a few days later a bad tip led to an ambush, killing Carrillo and many of the search bloc, leaving Javi angry and feeling guilty as he believed it was his fault. Nothing good happens for any of you here while Escobar is alive, and time seems to be running out.


End file.
